La perversion de Sookie
by Dauphin Noire
Summary: Après la mort de sa grand-mère, Sookie n'arrive plus à effacer les taches de sang...


_Écrit pour le défi ''morsures'' de bingo_fr sur livejournal._

* * *

_Pairing: Sookie_

_Rating: T_

_Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient._

* * *

**La perversion de Sookie**

* * *

**L'innocence brisée**

Blanc, blanc immaculé. Sookie se rapellait encore la couleur qu'arbordait le tapis du salon avant que Bill ne débarque dans sa vie. Souvenirs de l'innocence qu'elle avait alors et de l'enfance qu'elle ne verrait plus jamais repaître. Aujourd'hui même après toutes les heures qu'elle avait passée à genoux, larmes de rage lui brûlant les yeux, à frotter le tapis, ses immondes taches de sang ternissaient toujours le blanc. Des taches de sang qui symbolisaient à quel point la mort serait peut-être mieux que l'enfer qui l'entourait quotidiennement. Mais qu'avait-elle à se plaindre? Cet enfer, c'était à elle seule qu'elle le devait...

* * *

**Donner son coueur à la mauvaise personne**

Sookie soupira, effaçant les dernières traces de ses larmes qui tachaient ses joues. C'était sa faute après tout. Sa faute si sa grand-mère était morte. Sa faute si Jason avait des ennuies. C'était le prix qu'elle payait pour être tombée amoureuse d'un vampire. De Bill. De cet être abject qui ne vivait que la nuit. Tout le monde le disait, l'arrivée des vampires dans leur monde avait pourri l'existence des humains. Mais qui pouvait Sookie si son coeur l'avait choisi? Elle ne devrait pas pleurer, c'était sa faute. Le prix à payer pour ne pas aimer comme les autres...

* * *

**L'abject parmi la normalité**

Ne pas aimer comme les autres. Ne pas être comme les autres. Être la tache dans un monde où tout le monde ne souhaitait que la normalité. Sookie n'étouffa pas le sanglot suivant. Elle trempa son éponge dans le sceau d'eau, l'essorant avant de se remettre à frotter vainement. Une autre raison pour la quelle on devait la faire payer: elle-même était une abomination. Un monstre! Ces intruisons dans les pensées des gens, ils détestaient ça, elle le savait. Mais qui pouvait-elle? Elle n'avait rien demandé. Pourtant, Sookie savait. Chaque malheur qui s'abattait sur elle était une conséquence de ce qu'elle était: un être abject.

* * *

**Une cicatrice pour l'enfer**

Sookie soupira de nouveau. Ses doigts relâchèrent l'éponge au fond du sceau et, après qu'elle les ait essuyés maladroitement contre le bas de sa robe, elle les porta à son cou. Encore une raison de la châtier. Elle traça doucement la plaie qui ne s'était pas encore cicatrisée, frissonnnant aux souvenirs qu'elle lui rappelait. Une abomination. Elle n'était pas seulement amoureuse d'un vampire, elle le laissait également se nourrir d'elle. Elle le laissait la mordre pour lui enlever ce qui la maintenait en vie. Si les gens savaient, ils ne voudraient que la damner qu'importe ce qu'elle pourrait dire pour sa défense.

* * *

**Le plaisir qui rôde dans les mauvais temps**

Pire encore, il y avait eu le plaisir. L'inévitable douleur lorsqu'il avait transpercé sa chair de ses crocs, mais très vite suivi de ce frisson de plaisir lorsqu'il s'était abreuvé à la source de son cou. Sookie n'avait pas voulu que ça cesse; c'était trop agréable. Trop excitant. Prise dans le tourbillon de sensations qui lui faisait ressentir, elle aurait pu le laisser la vider de son sang. Mais c'était mal, tellement mal, tout le monde le disait... Sookie ferma les yeux. Elle se souvenait du corps de Bill contre le sien par la suite. Ce souvenait à quel point il avait rendu la morsure encore plus agréable en ajouter le sexe...

* * *

**Pour oublier...**

Sookie reprit l'éponge, se châtiant de ses pensées impures. Elle devait oublier l'excitation que faisaient naître les souvenirs de la morsure en elle. Elle était déjà vouée à l'enfer, lui fallait-il vraiment d'autres raisons de voir le monde s'écrouler autour d'elle? Ses proches avaient suffisamment souffer. Sa grand-mère l'avait même payée de sa vie, victime de la perversion de Sookie. Dégoûtée d'elle-même, la jeune télépathe s'évertua à frotter le tapis, se promettant qu'elle ferait disparaître les taches quoi qu'il lui en coûte. Mais au fond d'elle, elle savait que dès que Bill reviendrait la voir, elle ne saurait le repousser.


End file.
